


Bad Boy | Translation in English

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Provocation, Russian Weekend, Seduction, Sexting, Translation, bitch, sex with a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Yuri is a bad boy, and a hot conversation (sexting) with Victor decides what happens to them.Fic prepared for #RussianWeekend :) Hope you like it."English translation of JesseLBlack's work in Spanish!





	Bad Boy | Translation in English

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760076) by [JesseLBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack). 



> From the author: "I was really left uninspired and I'm glad I did this fic before that happened. Yuri is bored in Moscow and decides to do something - seduce Victor - but things slip out of his hands, or is it what he really wanted?"
> 
> From the translator: Please enjoy this translation. I'm hoping to translate more of the RussianWeekend fics, they were all amazing. I took a few liberties to make it read easier and more smooth, but the original story is still intact. Please give kudos/kind comments/bookmarks to the original author! If you want to leave a comment in Spanish I would be happy to help translate.

The intermittent ringing of the telephone alerted Victor that he had received a message; it was the third that evening, and he was beginning to lose patience. He didn't know whether to deal with it or not, because the only person who would be awake at this hour would be rebellious teenagers who spent hours on the television or online. At his age, he needed rest, but it didn't seem like the one sending him messages was aware of that. He reached out, unhooking the cable from the charger, and the light began to flash. He blinked rapidly and pointed the screen to the side so the light didn't make his head throb, and after slowly becoming accustomed to the light he saw three messages from Yuri Plisetsky.

Since he had returned to Russia following the Grand Prix Final, he had not spoken to Yuri even once. In addition, Katsuki was preparing everything to move to Russia and he would be in Japan several days before he moved to St. Petersburg.

Victor yawned. Did this boy not know what time it was? Clearly he thought Victor must be awake, but no: he was going to text Yuri that he was going to sleep and then he would follow up by doing exactly that. 

He unlocked his phone and opened his messaging app to respond, but stopped short when he saw the image Yuri had last sent him. Yuri's room was clearly visible, various things thrown about and his cat sleeping on the television, but what most caught Victor's attention was Yuri's position. The boy was face-down, his eyes barely visible, but Victor's attention was immediately drawn to the obvious subject of the photo: Yuri's lovely backside, clothed in beautiful animal print boxers. The photo had obviously been taken to highlight that particular part of his anatomy.

_Victor._

_I can't sleep._

_img05.jpg_

Victor gulped, what could he say? He cleared his throat a little and started typing with one hand while the other was turning on the night light.

**Yuri, you should be sleeping now.**

Of course, he was being mature in the situation he was presented with a clearly not-at-all innocent image of a teenager looking hot and ready for anything. He looked under the contact name and saw that the boy wanted to continue with this quiet conversation, as he immediately send another string of texts.

_I can't get to sleep._

_I woke up after a very wet dream._

_Want me to tell you it?_

He was playing with fire, he didn't know how much he could play against sending messages to somebody younger - Yuri was stiff fifteen and he had already turned twenty-eight. He lost his train of thought when a new message popped up in his WhatsApp message box. He was afraid to read it, but he had to be the adult here and bring a halt to what was happening, that was what he would have to do! He had to tell Yuri to stop and go to sleep like a good boy.

_I'll tell you, then._

He was beginning to get a headache from their conversation, but waited patiently for the boy to continue as he adjusted his pants, which were starting to feel uncomfortable.

_I was in my bed, here in my room, and I suddenly hear somebody knocking on the door. When I looked, it was you, naked, with a whip and dressed in leather. I was surprised because I was in my pyjamas at the time. You grabbed me by the hair and dragged me... you whipped my ass, squeezed it and scolded me. Do you want me to continue?_

He gulped again but this time he began to cough. He thought that it was time to tell Yuri something, but his mind was starting to cloud with the image of Yuri's hot body in his bed, growing hot to a point that it was hard to move.

**Ah, really? Tell me more, dirty kitten.**

That was probably the first mistake he made, following the hot teen's game. His hands traveled to his boxers and he began to massage his cock as he read the boy's reply.

 _I love that you call me kitten, but I'd love it more if your huge cock was in my ass._  

 _[img06.png_ ]

The image made Victor squeeze his cock, displaying only a part of the boy's anatomy taken from above; in it was his beautiful face, his navel, and a shot of his legs in long white stockings. He also had a small garter belt around one of his legs. Victor pulled his dick out of his underwear and started to rub it eagerly.

**Yuri, bad kitten.**

It was the only thing he could type, moaning as he stared at the photo. In this case it was Yuri's lips, his tongue slipping out to drag along the lower one in a provocative way. Shit! Damn it, this was his fault for having answered Yuri in the first place. He jammed his dick back into his underwear and took a picture of his clothed erection. Perhaps it would be enough to satiate Yuri and make him go to sleep, knowing he had aroused Victor Nikiforov.

_Ooooh, it's huge._

_I wish it was inside of me right now._

_Or in my mouth_

_Kitten wants hot milk_

He whimpered, but put his phone to the side as he pulled his cock out again with haste. They said that masturbating several times a week would give him health and vigor, and lately he hadn't been following those recommendations. As he masturbated openly in the middle of his house and moaned Yuri's name under his breath, his phone began to vibrate. A call. With his free hand he picked up his phone and accepted the call.

"Are you hot, Vitya?" he whispered huskily, the older man's moans heard clearly on the other end of the call.

"Sh-shit, Yuri... look what you've done to me, bad boy." There was a slick sound of Victor masturbating and his soft groan, which turned Yuri on more.

"Why won't you fuck me, Victor? I want you to fuck me..." he whined insistently. "I want to feel your huge cock inside me as you fill me up with your milk. The kitten is very thirsty, you're such a bad coach." His voice held the tone of a small child who didn't get what they wanted and wanted to be spoiled by somebody.

"N-no... no, kitten... don't make me- aaah, God... Yuri...."

"Fuck me, fuck me, Victor...."

"I'm gonna fuck you," he growled, stroking his cock quicker as Yuri moaned his name on the other end of the call.

"Make me feel alive, make me feel like a god." Victor bit his lip, Yuri was also touching himself to every dirty phrase he uttered.

"Yes, baby, mm... let... let me- let me fuck you." Victor closed his eyes, imagining the way he would open up his hole until it was leaking for his cock. 

"Mmm... V-Victor...!" he growled, biting his lips to keep from shouting.

"Yu-Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," Victor gasped, coming with a final tug on his dick and staining his pyjamas.

At that moment the phone cut off abruptly. Victor was left whimpering where he was, unable to say or do anything. Slowly he crept back into reality. Yuri was on vacation with his grandfather in Moscow, but he'd be returning in two day. How could he resist after all of this?

* * *

The next morning Victor went back to his daily routine: going running, getting bathed, training, walked Makkachin, had lunch and dinner. Throughout the day he didn't pause to think about what happened and it wasn't until he looked at his phone that he realized it wasn't a dream. After eating, he decided to go to bed without pyjamas this time so he didn't stain them if Yuri decided to pay him another round of texts. He waited for an hour, then two, but still nothing. So he took his phone and started texting on his own.

**Yuri, I'm waiting for our routine for tonight.**

**I can't believe how inconsiderate you are.**

**I'm undressed so I don't stain my clothes.**

He waited a moment and almost immediately a notification sounded; a video had been sent. Victor gulped and pressed play. It was a shot of what he assumed to be Yuri's feet as he walked towards his room, which was curious. When he got to bed, he turned the camera to a giant mirror which displayed his figure. Yuri was dressed in baby doll blue, with matching stockings and suspenders. He gently licked a lollipop while staring at his reflection in the mirror and then put his phone down against a trunk in front of the mirror. The new angle allowed Victor to see the lingerie underneath his outfit, which brought out the fine angles of his rear - and intentionally so. Yuri licked his lips with an inviting expression, but then the video cut immediately.

**Shit, Yuri. You cut me off again, do you know how hard it is to stop this monster?**

Victor clearly liked to flatter that part of his anatomy, it was the largest he'd ever seen and that was why he changed in the changing rooms so often. Yuri, on the other hand, was laughing at his comment while Victor sent another text.

**Did you do all this for me?**

Yuri responded. 

_It's not important._

_But if you like I can take it to St. Petersburg._

_I want you to remove it piece by piece._

Victor raised an eyebrow. If he saw Yuri in that, he wouldn't take it apart piece by piece, he'd tear it apart.

**I wish it were edible, because I'd devour it, kitten.**

**Now I'm thinking about how I'm going to pull it all off and make you mine.**

**How I'm going to make you scream like a slut.**

Victor's ability to string a sentence together was wrong, he was too excited. He watched the video again and began to rub at his stiffening cock again. Yuri didn't need to do much to turn him on with his sexy figure and beautiful curves. Yuri sent a new text with an image of his butt in clear view.

 _Put it in here,_ Yuri said shamelessly.

The other night Yuri couldn't sleep from how turned on he was, and now he was managing to wake the sleeping lion in Victor's body. He wanted to be fucked by Victor, to be defiled by Victor's mouth. He wanted to tell him that a somebody like him needed a man like Victor for that night and all the following ones, until his body was sore and he couldn't breathe through the passion he felt. Fuck the pig! His two-hundred-kilograms self-righteous ass would have to wait until marriage. Yuri was a slut without a doubt, well-versed in sexual pleasure, he would give Victor the best years of his life and teach him how to make use of the body he was given.

_My flight leaves at 7, so I'll be in St. Petersburg at 9. Come get me?_

Victor smiles as he walks on thin ice.

**Of course. Then I'll take you home and fuck you so hard your grandchildren will feel it.**

**Go prepare yourself for me.**

He didn't expect Yuri to respond so quickly.  _You'd better._

And the conversation was over. Victor spent the rest of the day training, since he would have the next day off. 

By nine o' clock Victor was at the airport, and though he tried to conceal himself with sunglasses and a cover it was hard to avoid the obviousness of his hair and many people came to ask for autographs or pictures. A sign signaled that flight 456 destined for St. Petersburg had just landed. In the middle of people returning and hugging their families with Yuri, unmistakable with his animal print clothes and luggage and stark blond hair, though he didn't recognize Victor at first. He put his suitcases in the car and the ride there was silent, with Yuri focusing intently on his phone the entire time. Victor tried twice to see what he was doing and nearly crashed into another car the second time.

When they arrived at Victor's apartment he could no longer contain himself. He had Yuri pressed up against the door the second they were through it, his obvious erection slotted against Yuri's hips. Yuri pressed back and ran his tongue along Victor's neck, making him moan. 

"So desperate for me that you can't even let me get settled?"

"My cock is desperate, it's been performing alone for a long time," Victor murmured in his ear, causing Yuri to smile. 

Yuri separated from him and removed his glasses, biting his lip before setting his phone to the site. 

"I'll be right back," Yuri said, before disappearing into the bathroom with his luggage for about twenty minutes. 

Victor sat on the couch and waited, but his patience was ebbing away as the seconds ticked by. He was about to explode with impatience when a leg appeared from the bathroom door in a babydoll stocking, and the rest of Yuri followed, wearing the exact same outfit as the one in the video. Stomach clenching with desire, Victor moves to get up but Yuri stops him and pushes him down before sitting on top of him, legs straddling Victor's hips. Wordlessly, he leaned down and kissed him, letting Victor touch him as he chose, running his fingers under the babydoll and against the skin of his legs.

"Oh, Yuri," Victor whispered. "You are a bad boy."

"Punish me, then, Daddy," he moaned, leaning forward to give Victor access to his ass. 

It was an erotic and slightly absurd scene, but Victor complied, spanking Yuri lightly at first and then with more force when Yuri whimpered and leaned into his hand with every strike. The whole time he told Yuri how beautiful he was, how amazing his ass would look with Victor's cock deep inside of him. Victor moves his head a little, staring at the milky flesh of Yuri's skin, and then presses a kiss to it before biting down a little, earning a pleased whimper before Victor hits him again. Yuri sits back in his lap, grinding against his cock and causing Victor to moan and grab him by the hips. 

"I'm going to fuck you good and hard, so hard, baby boy," Victor said.

Yuri stepped off of him to go into the bedroom and Victor followed as he undressed desperately. Their kisses became more demanding, breathing hard and hot into each other's mouths as they struggled to remove their clothes. Victor's cock begged for contact and when Yuri knelt down and took his cock into his mouth Victor couldn't help but record it with his phone as Yuri blinked up at him sensually, mouth wrapped hotly around his dick in a perfect display of submission. He sucked him off like Victor's cock was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, stroking whatever his mouth couldn't reach until Victor was choking his name. Then he moves off with a wet sound and turns on the edge of the bed, displaying his ass and pulling the thong aside to expose his entrance to Victor. Victor moves to press his cock against Yuri's ass and the younger ruts against him eagerly, letting Victor slide his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them pliantly. 

"You're a bad boy and I'm going to punish you for it," Victor said as he rubbed his wet fingers against Yuri's hole, finding it slick as his fingers slid in easily. "Hm, it seems like somebody used a dildo on themselves already."

"A b... big one, like your c-cock," Yuri grunted, and once Victor had thoroughly prepared him he was pouncing on him desperately. 

The sensation was overwhelming, and Yuri's sounds were even hotter as he mewled like a kitten as Victor's dick sank into him, fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Victor completely ruined him, sucking on Yuri's skin and leaving a pattern of marks across his milky skin. His thrusts grew faster and deeper as he turned and pushed Yuri to the wall, where he braced himself against it and held his head back eagerly. Yuri met his every thrust, screaming loud enough for all the neighbors to know they were fucking and yet Victor didn't care - Yuri was  _his_. Every time Victor thrust into Yuri he begged for more until his movements grew erratic and he was spilling inside of Yuri as the younger clenched and came around him, coming harder than he ever remembered.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, exhausted. Victor fell asleep immediately, and after a while so did Yuri.

The next morning Victor woke up and pulled on some boxers, not fond of hiding his body, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. On the way there he saw Yuri's phone laying in the living room with an unread message. He unlocked the phone easily, having known Yuri's password for a long time, and what he saw was something he could not conceive. Without a word he dropped the phone to the floor and crushed it before smiling and going back to what he was doing. Yuri appeared a bit later in a thong and one of Victor's t-shirts, since they were his only clean clothes, and as soon as he did he spotted his broken phone on the floor. 

"What the fuck?"

"Coffee or tea?"

"Victor! What happened to my phone?" Yuri bent down and picked up the pieces of his phone. 

"I broke it. Coffee or tea?"

"Why?" he spat angrily.

"You're a bad kitten, you've been sending sex messages and videos to five other skaters as well." Victor smiled, but it wasn't a cheerful smile. Yuri stood and smiled.

"I told you, you weren't the only one."

"How many of them did you sleep with?"

"Only you."

"Emil? Otabek? JJ? Michele? Seung?" Victor listed off the names he'd seen.

"Nobody will betray me because I have pictures of them naked." He only wanted to see how many of them he could turn on.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Hmm, about a year or so?"

"A year?" he asked. "And why did you just start with me a few days ago?"

"I wanted to fuck you." He bit his lip. "The others were practice, I turned them on but no one dared move to the next level. I only wanted to let off some steam, but you were the first to invite me over for the night."

"And I'm the only one. I broke your cellphone so you don't send any more messages."

"Hey, I was getting somewhere with one of them. Michele told me that I would get the-"

"I do not want to know that."

"And JJ said that-"

"I'll call them one by one and tell them that if they keep bothering, I'll report them to the media for child abuse."

Yuri scowls, but it's gentle. "Aw."

"Now, little bitch, you will not have cow's milk, but my milk every day as punishment." Victor grunted and set the coffee aside.

"Fuck you, Vitya."

"You can't save yourself from this, kitten."

That afternoon, they would probably be so tangled up in each other that Yuri would forget all about the other messages on his phone.

**End.**

"I hope you liked it. Fic made for #RussianWeekend Facebook group for fans of VICTOR x YURIO (Victurio.)"

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, please leave nice comments and love for the original creator at their work. Thank you for reading!


End file.
